Family Endeavours
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Gibbs and Kate find it a little difficult adjusting to family life, especially when their daughter brings home her boyfriend for the first time. Sequel to 'I Need Help' - established Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**/-x-x-x-/**

"And where do you think you're going, young lady, dressed like that?" Gibbs called watching his daughter walk down the stairs heading for the door.

"It's called a party dad" she smiled stopping.

"It's called you're not going out till you put something suitable on" Gibbs frowned.

"That is soo not fair!" Vicky yelled placing her bag down on the table.

"What's going on? I just got Charlie to sleep" Kate said coming down the stairs.

"Dad says I can't go to the party unless I put something different on" she whined.

"Gibbs…" Kate sighed.

"What? I don't want some sleazy guy taking advantage of my daughter!" Gibbs shouted.

"But they won't! Not with Bill protecting me" Vicky grinned.

"Bill? Who's Bill?" Gibbs cried.

"My boyfriend" Vicky explained.

"Your boyfriend! How come this is the first we've heard of him?" Gibbs cried.

"Let's keep our voices down, please!" Kate begged glancing up towards the ceiling.

"Now that you know about him, I guess he'll have to come over for dinner or something" Vicky shrugged.

"We'll think about it" Kate smiled.

"You'll like him, I promise! He's nice and gentle and charming and a true gentleman" Vicky grinned. "Anyway I go to go, that would be Bill waiting outside" Vicky said picking up her bag and headed for the door.

"I want you home by 12" Kate demanded.

"Yes Mum" Vicky agreed before dashing out the door.

"Hold on… How old is this Mr Nice if he drives!" Gibbs shouted at the door.

"Gibbs!" Kate growled pulling him back inside and waved her daughter off.

"Did you know about this?" he asked once Kate had shut the door.

"No but I'm not about to go and make a scene" Kate replied slowly heading up to their bedroom. Gibbs stood there and then locked the door and also followed Kate up to their room. As Gibbs entered the room he saw Kate was already changed and snuggled under the covers. Gibbs quickly changed and crawled under the sheets.

"Did Charlie go to sleep easily?" Gibbs asked pulling Kate close.

"Yeah, he was pretty tied from today" Kate smiled as she rested her head on his chest. "I can't believe two years have pasted" Kate sighed.

"I know. Only seemed like yesterday that we adopted Vicky and now she is calling us Mum and Dad" Gibbs smiled.

"Mummy!" Charlie cried for his room. Kate grumbled to herself as she rolled over.

"I'll go" Gibbs said lightly kissing Kate's forehead. "You need some sleep" he said quickly pulling on a t-shirt.

"Night" Kate yawned pulling the sheets over her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kate frowned as she felt the empty space beside her. Sitting up she looked around the room but didn't see Gibbs. Kate quickly got to her feet and grabbed her dressing gown. '_Maybe Gibbs is with Charlie' _she thought heading down the hall and entered her son's room. She walked up to the bed and smiled down at her son sleeping peacefully. '_Ok, where is he?'_ Kate frowned. Turning around Kate looked down at the time then realised where Gibbs might be. Rushing down the stairs Kate pulled Gibbs from the window.

"What are you doing?" he hissed spinning around to face her.

"Give her some space. If she wants to go to parties then she can go to parties" Kate said.

"Why are you so calm about this? She told us she had a boyfriend!" Gibbs cried. "They went to a party together!" he shouted.

"What's the big deal? She's bound to get a boyfriend sometime" Kate shrugged.

"I'd just like to see her with someone around her age" Gibbs frowned. They both looked up hearing a car pull up outside the house. Gibbs snuck to the window and peered outside. "She's back" he hissed dragging Kate over to the family room. They heard the front door open and close and Vicky walked down the hall and stopped seeing her parents on the couch.

"Are you guys waiting up for me?" Vicky asked leaning against the wall.

"No, we were just getting a glass of water" Kate smiled. "How was the party?" she asked changing the subject.

"Fantastic! Thanks so much for letting me go" Vicky smiled and quickly rushed over to hug Kate.

"I wasn't" Gibbs frowned.

"Gibbs!" Kate growled.

"She's late!" he said turning towards his wife.

"You're watch is fast Dad, my phone says its right on the dot of twelve" Vicky shrugged kicking off her shoes.

"And Bill?" Gibbs asked seeing the car drive off down the road.

"He walked me to the door" she smiled faintly.

"And…" Gibbs demanded.

"Nothing, he said goodnight and went back to his car" Vicky frowned and picked up her shoes. "I'm really tired so I'm heading off to bed" she said walking towards the stairs.

"Come back here now!" Gibbs ordered.

"What Dad?" Vicky sighed.

"What else did you do?" he questioned.

"We didn't' do anything. We went to a party" Vicky frowned confused.

"How do we know you went to a party?" Gibbs asked. "Did you sleep with him?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"Gross Dad! I'm going to bed" Vicky said and ran to her room.

"Nicely handled" Kate grumbled. Gibbs shrugged at Kate, shaking her head she climbed the stairs and saw Vicky's door closed. Sighing to herself Kate softly knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Go away" Vicky shouted from within.

"It's me, can I have a word?" Kate asked. She heard movement coming from inside and a few minutes later the door swung open.

"What do you want?" Vicky hissed.

"To apologise for Gibbs" Kate smiled faintly.

"I'm not really mad at Dad" Vicky sighed moving back to her bed and sat down.

"Oh?" Kate frowned closing the door and quickly followed.

"I had a really good time with Bill and I don't want to remember this night because I had a fight with Dad" she shrugged watching Kate settle down on the edge of the bed.

"So what is Bill like?" Kate asked watching Vicky closely.

"He's the sweetest, kindest guy I've ever met. He's perfect! He is the a true gentleman, opening car doors and always letting me walk first, he's discreet but if I want to hold hands then he does. He is always putting my feelings before his own" Vicky smiled faintly.

"Sounds nice, can I now have a description to fit that personality?" Kate smiled.

"Tall, tanned skin, dark brown hair, hazely/green eyes, big strong arms, very muscular" Vicky explained. "You're going to like him I promise" Vicky said. "He's very old fashioned, so when he wants to meet you guys he'll probably write a letter or something" Vicky giggled.

"Sounds nice" Kate said.

"What Mum?" Vicky sighed.

"I just want you to be safe" Kate shrugged.

"I am" she frowned then realised what Kate had meant. "We haven't slept together yet, well we have shared a bed but nothing happened!" Vicky cried.

"Ok" Kate smiled with relief.

"I love him and I'm not sure if or when we should" Vicky confessed.

"Maybe we should talk about this another time" Kate suggested rising to her feet.

"Definitely" Vicky nodded moving across to her chest of draws and grabbed her pyjamas.

"Goodnight" Kate waved as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

**x-x-x**

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't uploaded any new chapters but I've been busy. Oh and look out for a new story soon… I just gotta finish writing the first chapter :S


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kate looked up seeing Gibbs entering the room. He ignored her as Gibbs climbed into bed and rolled over onto his side.

"Gibbs?" Kate asked string at him. Sighing he sat up and glanced across at her.

"Why didn't you agree with me?" he muttered.

"About what?" Kate asked frowning.

"Vicky and her boyfriend" Gibbs explained.

"I don't see what the problem is" Kate frowned.

"She is too young to be having boyfriends!" Gibbs shouted.

"She eighteen years old!" Kate cried. "Vicky can take care of herself" she added.

"But she is only a young girl" Gibbs muttered.

"Gibbs" Kate growled.

"Kate" he sighed.

"Can we finish this in the morning? I'm tired" Kate said looking across at Gibbs.

"Whatever" he mumbled snuggling back down under the covers and rolled onto his side.

"I love you" Kate said not sure if he heard or not. Kate opened her eyes feeling the sun beaming down on her face. Blinking her eyes open, Kate looked up at the clock. Groaning to herself she kicked back the sheets and sat up. Frowning Kate noticed the bed empty beside her. Looking back at the time Kate guessed Gibbs was already up having breakfast. Grabbing the dressing gown lying on the floor she walked downstairs and frowned seeing the table empty. Moving across to the basement she pushed the door opened and called his name.

"Mum?" Vicky called rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong?" she yawned.

"I don't know" Kate muttered looking over at Vicky. "Can you get Charlie up and make sure he has breakfast?" she asked walking to the back door and slid it open. Kate's heart began to race as she approached the corner, holding her breath she turned the corner to find his car gone. Storming back inside Kate got ready and made sure the kids were dropped off at school.

Arriving at NCIS, Kate parked the car and gathered herself for a moment before she got out and walked over to the lift. She waited for the doors to opened and smiled at the other person in the lift. Kate pressed the button and the lift moved upwards. Her heart began to race again as the lift slowed and the doors opened. Slowly getting out of the lift Kate looked over at the bullpen and sighed with relief seeing Gibbs at his desk.

"Are you two fighting?" Abby asked behind Kate causing her to jump in surprise. "Sorry" she whispered.

"Ah, not sure. Why" Kate frowned.

"He has been such a pain in the butt! He yelled at me and he never does that" Abby muttered.

"I'll have a word with him later" Kate smiled. Abby nodded hugging her then headed back to her lab.

"Morning" Kate announced at the entrance to the squad room.

"Is it?" Tony grumbled. Kate sighed as she sat down in her chair and went to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What do you want?" Gibbs hissed seeing Kate standing in front of his desk.

"Can I have a word?" she asked staring down at Gibbs.

"Alright" he sighed getting to his feet. Gibbs followed Kate to the back of the stairs and watched as she turned towards him. "So…" he paused leaning against the wall.

"Don't you _dare_ ever do that to me again!" Kate growled.

"Do what?" he frowned.

"Leave so early in the morning without saying goodbye to your son" Kate yelled. "All the way to day-care Charlie kept asking where daddy was!" Kate explained.

"I'm sorry" Gibbs muttered. "I was still made at you from last night" Gibbs shrugged.

"I understand that you' just want to protect her and keep her safe. But there will be times when she has to do things for herself including being in relationships" Kate said looking at him.

"I guess" Gibbs sighed. "I should probably have a word with her this afternoon" Gibbs muttered.

"That would be a good idea" Kate smiled.

"Maybe even invite Bill over for dinner or something" Gibbs suggested.

"I'm sure Vicky would be thrilled at that" Kate beamed. "So you're not mad at me anymore?" Kate asked.

"No" Gibbs smiled faintly and bent down to kiss her.

The day ticked by and no cases had come up. Gibbs decided to give them an early mark, much to Tony's delight. He shook his head as he slowly gathered his things and looked over at Kate. _'I am so lucky to have Kate, what would I have done without her'_ he thought smiling faintly.

"Ready?" Kate asked noticing him stare at her.

"Sure" Gibbs nodded grabbing his jacket and waited for Kate by the entrance. "I'll pick up Charlie" Gibbs offered.

"Ok" Kate smiled slipping her hand in between his. Gibbs smiled down at Kate as they walked over to the lift.

"I'll see you at home" Gibbs whispered kissing her cheek as they reached the carp ark. Kate watched Gibbs away then moved to her own car. She unlocked it and drove off to Vicky's school. Smiled to herself seeing someone leave and she took their spot. Getting out of the car, Kate looked around and saw Vicky at the gate talking to someone, but she guessed it was Bill. He nudged Vicky noticing Kate walking towards them.

"You must be Vicky's mother" Bill smiled faintly holding out his hand.

"Ah, yeah" Kate frowned slightly shaking his hand.

"Don't worry, Vicky has told me everything" Bill explained.

"Ah" Kate nodded.

"I'll speak to you soon" Bill said lightly kissing Vicky's cheek. "Was very nice to finally meet you" he smiled towards Kate.

"Likewise" Kate smiled in return. "He was nice" Kate said when they reached the car.

"Told you so" Vicky teased throwing her bag in the back. Twenty minutes later they arrived at home and Vicky jumped out of the car. Kate grabbed her bag from the back and followed Vicky to the door.

"Mummy!" Charlie cried rushing up to Kate. She bent down and picked up her son.

"How was your day?" she asked carrying him over to the couch.

"Fun" he grinned.

"What did you do?" she asked sitting down and placed him on her lap.

"I painted a picture" he replied.

"Can I see it?" she asked. Charlie nodded his head and jumped down on the ground. He grabbed Kate's hand and dragged her upstairs.

"Vicky, is that you?" Gibbs asked coming from the kitchen.

"No, I think she's getting changed" Kate called half way up the stairs. Gibbs nodded and sat down at the table waiting for his daughter. Minutes later Gibbs looked up hearing someone coming down the stairs. Vicky walked across the room to the kitchen wearing a pair of faded jeans and a black tank top.

"Can I talk to you?" Gibbs queried watching her open the fridge.

"Sure" she shrugged grabbing a soft drink and looked over at Gibbs. He got to his feet and headed for the basement. Vicky followed slowly and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Come here" Gibbs beckoned looking up. Vicky walked down the stairs and leaned against the wall. Gibbs sighed and moved closer. "I'm sorry about last night" he began.

"I thought you said apologises are a sign of weakness" Vicky teased with a grin.

"They are but I still mean it. I'm sorry I asked so many questions, I just want you to be happy" Gibbs muttered.

"I am!" Vicky cried and took a sip of her drink.

"Well I guess there is only one thing to do" Gibbs said.

"Which is?" Vicky asked confused.

"Invite him over for dinner" he muttered.

"Really? Oh dad, thank you" Vicky whispered and hugged him. "I'll go ring him now" Vicky said turning for the stairs.

"Check with your mother for a night that suits" Gibbs called after her.


End file.
